Flying High
by 28dOOMDoom28
Summary: Chiyo invites everyone on a plane ride and a picnic on the weekend. What trouble will they find themselves in. Now NEW CHAPTER 3! with bonus offer at the end! YEAH BONUS OFFER!
1. Default Chapter

_Chiyo has invited everyone to go on a plane ride with her. What will they get themselves into_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Azumanga. So don't sue me!

**Flying High**

_Chapter One_

It was after school and everybody was preparing to go home for the weekend.

"So what are you guys doing this weekend?" Chiyo asked everyone.

"Nothing much" was pretty much everybody's response.

"Great. So does any if you want to take a plane ride with me?" Chiyo asked jumping up and down in excitement trying to be everybody's height.

"A plane ride to where?" Osaka asked.

"It's not going anywhere."

"Then where is it going?" Osaka asked.

"Nowhere. It takes passengers around places for the day and then returns.

"But it has to go somewhere." Osaka said not getting her head around the idea.

"It's a light weight plane. It goes up into the air and gives people a tour of the area." Chiyo explained.

"So you mean it's like a paper aeroplane." Osaka tried.

"Yeah. It flies high up into the air and then lands again." Chiyo ran around the room with her arms out like a plane. "So do you want to come?"

"I'm in." Tomo said straight away.

"Me too." Yomi was next.

"Okay." Sakaki added.

"But where is it going?" Osaka asked again for the billionth time.

"To mars!" Tomo answered with a huge grin on her face.

"The place with all the aliens? I am not sure I want to go there." Osaka said with a worried expression.

"Come one Osaka!" Chiyo encouraged.

"Only if you promise not to go to Mars."

"Okay. We're not going to Mars." Chiyo said immediately.

"Then where are we going?" Everyone was so annoyed by this question they began to walk off. "Where is it going?" Osaka said running after everyone.

"It's going to fly all around and then it will land back here?" Yomi said frustratingly.

"So it's not going to Mars?"

"No."

"Okay. I'll come." Osaka finally said.

Kaorin then approached the group. "Hey guys!"

"Hello" Sakaki said politely.

Tears ran out of Kaorin's eyes.

"Kaorin do you want to come on a plane ride with us?" Chiyo asked.

"Will Sakaki be going?"

"Yes." Sakaki said before she spotted a grey cat.

"Okay." Kaorin said walking off.

Sakaki came back to the group with a cat attached to her hand.

"Meet me at my house tomorrow at 11:00. Bring some food so we can have a picnic before we go." Chiyo said before everyone went there separate ways.

_To be continued…_


	2. Up in the air I fly

**Sorry people for taking so long my computer crashed sobs ok here is the 2nd and final chapter! Sorry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... so you can't sue me! pokes tongue out ha ha****

* * *

**

Chapter Two

10:00 on Saturday morning the doorbell rang a Chiyo-chans house. She opened the door to find all of her friends with bags and baskets.

"Hello Chiyo-chan!" Tomo greeted. Her smile was real big and the bag she carried was thrushed out in front of her. "Food for our picnic!"

"Thank you all very much. Please do come inside." They all entered Chiyo-chans house and she lead them all into the kitchen. "So what food should I bring?"

"I have brought sandwiches." Kaorin said happily.

"I have sandwiches too." Tomo said again shoving out the food in front of her. "I hope they're fine."

"Thank you Tomo, they will be. Oh and you too Kaorin." Chiyo-chan said politely. Everyone put all of their food on the table. They mainly had sandwiches… but Sakaki san a brought a salad to share. "I guess then I'll bring some fruit." Chiyo-chan said going over to the fruit bowel. She grabbed a few bananas, apples, oranges, tomatoes, mandarins, and cantaloupe (or rockmelon if it pleases you).

With all the food packed into a huge basket (I mean huge… the size of a really big place hehehe) they set off for Chiyo-chans lawn. Once there they laid out a blanket and put everything out. They started to munch.

When almost all the food was eaten a grey cat came across to them. Sakaki san went over to it and tried to pet it. Though she ended up with the cat biting her hand and she waving it all over the place.

At the airport they looked at the small plane, which they were going to take a ride in. It was called Kitty and had a picture of a cat with wings painted on it. They soon got into it and took off high above the ground. They kept on flying through the clouds.

"Doesn't clouds remind you of potatoes?" Osaka asked everyone. She just received weird looks and they all continued to comment on the beauty of everything they saw.

After 2 hours of flying around they soon came close to the airport track. The engines stopped and they all looked around nervously.

"We're going to crash, burn and then all die!" Tomo screamed out hysterically. The plane went rocky and after a couple of more seconds they hit the ground with a loud THUMP! "We didn't die!" Tomo screamed out jumping quickly out of the plane and into lying on the ground. She rolled around and the group just rolled their eyes at her.

"We didn't go to Mars." Osaka said looking high up into the sky. They all looked up and a balloon flew up. It was an orangey-yellow and was cat like. It also looked as if it was waving.

Back at Chiyo-chans house they collected their bags and containers and stood at the front door.

"Thank you very much for this wonderful day Chiyo-chan." Thanked Kaorin. They all thanked Chiyo-chan and left the front step to go home. Chiyo just waved until her pet dog came (I can't spell his name **sobs**) and she rode him off into the sunset.

* * *

**Hey everyone... well what did you think please review! I really am sorry! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonus randoms at end! Only avaliable for a while so you better get in fast!_

Hi ya there... i did a new chapter for some weird reason... it might be kind of random though

Disclainer: I don't own the characters or anything from Azumanga!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The next school day was not one of the boring… though it did have the usual classes. No, things were never boring in their classes. Instead of doing the usual Japanese class, the teacher decided to talk about their weekends… Was this another attempt of taking the easy way out for their teacher? It sure was… andit was working.

"We went on a plane that went to Mars." Osaka said.

"No it didn't" Yomi san corrected.

"Yes it did. I remember seeing the potatoes in the sky."

"Potatoes in the sky?" Sensei asked, thoroughly confused.

"Yeah. And there was a cat, flying up into the sky. Higher and higher."

"Ok. That's nice. But what really happened?"

"We went to Mars and saw the potatoes!" Osaka insisted. "Ask Tomo

-chan. She'll tell you. She was there too."

"We went around on a tour, in the plane. We didn't go to Mars." Tomo said.

"No we went to Mars. There were potatoes and everything."

"Potatoes? We didn't even see a Martian."

"Yes we did. The flying cat. It waved to us as it flew away."

Everyone was so tired of this story. "Next. Chiyo-chan."

"Ok… Ummm… we went on a plane ride around in a circle and we had a picnic and we saw a balloon in the shape of a cat."

"That explains the cat."

"It was real. The cat was real!" Osaka insisted. Everyone just rolled their eyes. Osaka closed her eyes and then resumed her usual morning nap. Of course her nap time was all the time.

"We talked about what we wanted to be when we were older."

"What do you want to be Chiyo-chan?" everyone asked.

"I don't really know yet."

"I want to be a refridgerator!" Osaka said, through her sleep.

"You can't be a fridge!" Everyone screamed.

"And I'll have a freezer attached to me as well." She went on.

"Shut up, Osaka." But she was too far into sleep to hear that.

"I went too. We saw a cat balloon and Sakaki san was there too." Kaorin said blushing.

"She was. She saw the cat martian too."

"Shut up, Osaka!" Everyone screamed.

Chiyo-chan by now was slowly creeping towards her seat. "Not just yet" Sensei said, halting her in her tracks. Chiyo-chan sighed and went back to the front of the class. "So what did you eat?"

"That's what you wanted to know?" Yomi asked. The whole class fell off their seats anime style.

"I had lots of sandwiches and lots of fruits, which I shared with my friends."

"There was also a snowman and he said he was waiting for Christmas so he could see his friends again" Osaka interrupted again.

"There was a snowman? There was no snow." Yomi asked.

"In Mars!"

"I was there, Osaka! We didn't go to Mars, there were no Martians cats or snow. So how can there be snowmen?" Yomi cracked.

"No you weren't. You got off the ride before we went."

"Were you asleep by any chance?"

"Asleep? No. Tomo, say that we went to mars."

"We did…n't" Tomo replied.

"See, we did. And this proves it!" That was final. She went back to sleep.

"O.k Class, we have fifteen minutes left, what would you like to do?"

This was how the day was. Osaka interrupting to talk about something, which she imagined and everyone telling her to shut up.

* * *

So tell me what you think and review!

Adddddss: So now what do you get when you add a pogo stick and an octopus together?

Sal:a bounching purple jelly fish!

Adddddss: Yes! What do you get when you add a banana and a pig together?

Sal: A purple jelly fish eating a banana

Adddddss: Yes! What do you get when you add a pencial case and bok choy together?

Sal: A purple jelly fish!

Adddddss: Yes... No! You get a green eating purple jelly fish!

Ok now go and reivew and do more crazy things and remember... KEEP RANDOM!


End file.
